Bo Bo Bo No Kitaro
by Technomaru
Summary: The hair hunters of Ghost Block has managed to defeat our heroes...but it takes ghosts to defeat ghosts...Bobobo enlisted the help of Kitaro and his friends! This might be the first ever Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro fanfic on this site yet!


**Bo-Bo Bo No Kitaro**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 1: "We need help! attack of Ghost Block!"

Note: I do not own the animes "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" nor "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro".

Additional notes: "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" is a very old manga from the late 50's that involves Yokai (Japanese Spirits) and Ghosts, it's the story of a half-human half-ghost boy named Kitaro (kinda like Danny Phantom) and with the help of his special powers and his yokai friends, he fights to bring peace between humans and spirits. many versions of this anime exist in the 70's, 80's, 90's and a upcoming one in 2007 as well as a live-action movie in Japan. If no one knows what "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" is, then you're a bad otaku! I added Bo-bobo because those two animes are by the same company, they have funny sounding titles, and Bo-bobo and Kitaro also attack with their hair. Plus I like humor and the supernatural. Also subbed episodes of "Kitaro" are on Youtube.

Cast of characters of "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro".

Kitaro- a yokai boy born in a cemetery, and aside from his mostly-decayed father, the last living member of the Ghost tribe. He is missing his left eye, but his hair usually covers the empty socket. He fights for peace between humans and yokai, which generally involves protecting the former from the wiles of the latter. his weapons are remote-controlled sandals, a detachable hand, also remote-controlled, a magic vest which can protect its wearer from danger, spiny hairs which can be shot like arrows and another hair which can serve as an antenna for detecting spirit activity.

Medama Oyaji (Eyeball Father)-Kitaro's father. Once a fully-formed adult, he perished of a disease, only to be reborn out of his decayed body as an anthropomorphic version of his own eyeball. He looks small and fragile, but has a strong spirit and a great love for his son. He is also extremely knowledgable about ghosts and monsters. He enjoys staying clean, and is often seen bathing in a small bowl.

Nezumi Otoko (Rat Man)-a rodent-like yokai-human halfbreed. He has been alive for three hundred years, and in that time has almost never taken a bath, rendering him filthy, foul-smelling, and covered in welts and sores. While he is usually Kitaro's friend, this treacherous character will waste no time cooking up vile schemes or betraying his companions if he thinks there's money to be had or a powerful enemy to side with. He claims to be a college graduate of "the University of the Bizarre" and among other pompous things.

Neko Musume (Cat Girl)-a normally-quiet yokai girl, who transforms into a frightening cat monster with fangs and feline eyes when she is angry or hungry for fish. Predictably, she does not get along well with Nezumi Otoko. She seems to harbor a slight crush on Kitaro, who sees her only as a friend. She is based on the Bakeneko.

Sunakake Babaa (Sand-throwing hag)-a old yōkai woman who carries sand which she throws into the eyes of enemies to blind them. She serves as an advisor to Kitaro and his companions, and manages a yokai apartment building.

Konaki Jijii (Child-crying Old Man)-a absent-minded old yokai man who attacks enemies by clinging to them and turning himself to stone, increasing his weight immensely and pinning them down. He and Sunakake Babaa often work as a team.

Ittan Momen (Roll of Cotton) is a flying yokai resembling a strip of white cloth. Kitarō and friends often ride on him when traveling.

Nurikabe (Plastered Wall)-a large, sleepy-eyed wall-shaped yokai who uses his massive size to protect Kitaro and his friends.

Note: Softon's head is pink in this story and this chapter takes place after the defeat of Giga and before the hair hunters from 100 years ago even appear, otherwise I'd put Hanpen in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the year 300X, The Earth has fallen into dark times under the iron-fisted rule of the "Crome Dome Empire". Czar Baldy Bald IV has instituted a policy of "hair hunting" as a display of his ruthless power. Feared groups of Hair Hunters roam the land, shaving the heads of the entire human race until they become silky smooth! In this dark age...Oh you know who's going to open a can of hair-spray and kick-butt!

And so, Bo-bobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, Softon, and Dengakumannare walking through the forest and then they notice things get spooky, spookier, SPOOKIEST! (Don Patch scares everyone by shining a flashlight on his face) and then everyone (even Gasser and Softon) gets frightened by this and then Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman in a gorilla costume blast Don Patch with a laser cannon while saying "LET'S GO GHOSTBUSTERS!" Softon then says "oh knock it off you guys, the readers won't probably get the joke and second, Halloween isn't until for a few months." And then Beauty appears and says "FROM THE LOOKS OF THIS FOREST I SAY HALLOWEEN JUST CAME!"

They see a really dark forest and decide to go through it. As the team go even further, they see what looks like a Torpedo flying towards them...TORPEDO GIRL! and then she rams through Bo-bobo's afro and made a hole through it, she then yells out "AND THAT'S FOR MAKING THAT FILMATION'S GHOSTBUSTERS JOKE! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED IN THE NAME OF THE TORPEDO!" Beauty then yells out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TORPEDO GIRL AND WHY'S HATENKO WITH YOU?" And then Torpedo Girl then says "Actually Beauty I'm was going to take Hatenko with me to the "Ex-valentine's day party where Ex-girlfriends take their ex-boyfriends to just to spite them, I even hear that that one Emma girl is going to attend. But since you're on an adventure we might as well follow you guys."

So they got even further until they see a injured Captain Battleship and Suzu, Bo-bobo looks very distressed over this and as he goes up to his childhood friend, he socks him on the face and says "how can you allow your duck-tailed butt be kicked by whoever's there!" And then Suzu says slowly, "not **WHO**ever...**WHAT**ever!" And then Bo-bobo carries Battleship on his back while Hatenko has Suzu on his back and then Softon says "wait a minute Bo-bobo, I get it...WE'RE NEAR GHOST BLOCK!"

Everyone paniced at the name of the hair hunt headquarters but as they went further, the place is guarded by a Hair Hunter yurei and then the yurei says to them, "Hello foolish mortals! I see you fell for our bait!" and then Captain Battleship and Suzu suddenly wake up and they have glowing red eyes and fangs, Battleship tried to use his nosehairs to catch Bo-bobo but managed to catch Gasser while Suzu Grabbed Hatenko. Suzu then cackles and says "These bodies we are possessing are so warm and confortable, perhaps our bretheren would like these bodies as well AHAHAHAHA!" And then Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler then says "hey wait a minute what about us, we can be possessed too!" and then Hatenko says "NO DON! DON'T DO IT!" and then Suzu says "naw, your bodies are weak, unstable, and make us nervous." Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler then get upset over this and Jelly has spastic firs and says It's the grocery store all over again! WAAAAH!" And then Don Patch hands Jelly Jiggler a pair of panties to wipe his tears on and when Jelly Jiggler realizes what he's wiping his tears on, Don Patch then snicker and says "got ya again! sicko!".

The Possessed Suzu then summons a swarm of ghosts and they try to abduct everyone except for Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman. But the minute they attack Torpedo Girl, a strip of white cloth flies around the ghosts, confusing them and saving Torpedo Girl, and then the same flying cloth manages to drag Bo-bobo, Beauty, Softon, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman while a giant plaster wall protected them from oncoming evil spirits.

So the flying white cloth and the giant plaster wall take the heroes to the cemetary near the woods and then they see a small cottage, Don Patch then hides in what looks like a mail box and then a Small boy with hair covering his one eye, a magic vest, and sandals opens the mail box and says "hmm, I've never seen this goblin before. Don Patch then tries to poke the boy in the eye but notices that beneath the hair...was a empty eye socket! Don Patch then runs into the giant plastered wall and screams and then he gets frightened by a little girl that becomes a cat monster, and then he runs into a rodent like man and they both scream and run away and then Don Patch starts wigging out so much a old man that resembles a infant grabs Don Patch and turns to stone, holding him down.

And soon Bo-bobo, Beauty, Softon, Torpedo Girl (who is clutching on Softon's leg), Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman get so frightened by what they're seeing...YOKAI!!! But then the small boy goes up to them and says "Hello Mr., My name is Kitaro, please don't be afraid of us, we mean no harm, In fact I had Ittan Momen and Nurikabe protect humans who go near that evil haunted house that has ghosts who attack people and shave them bald. Bo-bobo gets furious at the thought of shaving but then Bo-bobo hears the voices of Kitaro's hair and it seems they are also mad at the evil hair hunting ghosts. Bo-bobo then introduces himself and the others to Kitaro and his friends while Cat Girl hugs Dengakuman and purrs happily. Rat Man then sees Service-man and Rat Man asks Don Patch who this guys is and then Don Patch says as he loads up his camera "oh that's Service-man, he's just a running gag." And then Service-man "services" Rat Man by flashing him and then Rat Man says "well big deal!, I can do that too!" and then Rat Man lifts up his cloak and exposes himself to Service-man, Service-man was so frightened by that and the fact that Rat Man was covered in welts and sores due to the fact that he never took a bath in almost 1,400 years, Service-man then runs away and never looks back. Rat Man then says "I guess he can dish it out, but he can't take it."

Kitaro then introduces his friends to Bo-bobo and his friends and Bo-bobo tells everyone the whole situation and this upsets Kitaro, Kitaro then has everyone check out a room at Sunakake Babaa's apartment for tomorrow, they plan to team up and invade Ghost Block, as well as get their friends back. As they enter the apartment, they see Eyeball Father taking a bath on a small bowl, and then Jelly Jiggler then puts on a pair of glasses and says very slowly "For...dry...red...eyes, clear...eyes...is...awesome. (pours the clear eyes on a drowning Eyeball father) wow!" Torpedo Girl then pulls Eyeball father out of the small bowl in order to save him and is about to punch a hole through Jelly Jiggler's face, but then Jelly Jiggler says in the slow voice "you...wouldn't...want...to...punch...a...man...in...glasses...would...you?

After Torpedo Girl does it anyway, Jelly then says for no appearant reason, "Bueller...Bueller...Bueller..."

And so after all the wigging out is over, everyone went to their rooms.

Beauty then says to Cat Girl "wow, for a bunch of yokai, you sure are nice, thanks for letting me stay in your room Cat Girl!" And then Cat Girl then says "don't mention it my new friend, (turns to cat monster mode) oooh just wait till I get my claws on those who have captured your friends and gave yokai a bad name!!! (Beauty scratches behind her ears) oh, thanks Beauty, I needed that! (hugs Dengakuman) I wonder how Jelly guy, Don Patch, and Rat Man are doing?"

Rat Man and Don Patch are chasing Jelly Jiggler, trying to eat/sell him. Bo-bobo, Kitaro, Sunakake Babaa, Torpedo Girl, Softon, Eyeball Father, and Konaki Jijii are still discussing the plan of invading Ghost Block when the sun rises, those Ghosts would be powerless during the day. Bo-bobo then picks up Eyeball Father and puts it on his afro, saying "Look at me, I'm a three-eyed Cyclops!" and then Softon then says "wouldn't you mean a "Tri-clops"? and then Torpedo Girl says "(giggles) Oh Softon My love, I'll let those jokes slide when I'm with you!" Kitaro then says "well you guys are our only hope in helping us bring peace to this world and one step to Humans and Yokai getting along together...

Next Time: "Who you gonna call? well...us of course!"

Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this supernaturally funny story.


End file.
